Fire
by Llmav
Summary: Austin and Ally go on a camping trip.


**A/N; I have no comments. If you do, feel free to review.**

The whole senior class was going on a camping trip, something about learning about nature, and experiences, and bonding, and yada, yada, yada...One night in the wilderness, complete with sleeping bags and bonfire. She didn't see the point.

She was in the aisle seat, lazily observing her school mates as the big bus was speeding down the highway, making its way towards their secluded forest destination a couple of hours away. She made a conscious effort to ignore the slurping sounds stemming from the seat behind her, courtesy of her two best friends engaging in a lengthy make out session.

The third one was in the seat next to her, comfortably resting his lengthy legs on top of her much shorter ones, naturally, his blonde head propped up against the semi-clean window. His legs were heavy, and it did occur to her that there were many empty seats on the bus, and yet they chose to be jumbled up together in the small space. She wouldn't have it any other way, though. This was her heaven. Minus the kissing noises.

She glanced around and caught a murderous state from the dark-haired beauty a few rows up.  
'What's up with Kira?'. 'She's bugging me'. He had an annoyed expression written over his handsome face. Clearly, he didn't want to talk about it. She wasn't a huge fan of his girlfriend of a few months, but she figured maybe it was due to jealousy. Or to the fact that Kira was a bitch. Or both. The girl had never liked Ally, even before she started dating Austin. She couldn't see what he saw in her, except for maybe physical attributes, but then again, she often did not understand him and the way his mind worked. She had never told him, because quite frankly, he had never asked. They discussed everything, including trivial things such as what they had had for breakfast and what they dreamt of last night, but their respective relationships were and always had been off limits. She was kind of happy about that. She didn't like to think of him with other girls. She much preferred to pretend to live in ignorant bliss of what he was doing and who he was doing it with.

They arrived, people running around everywhere, trying to set up the tents and fighting over the best camping spots. She could care less. She was sharing a tent with Trish and Brooke, knowing that the former would most likely sneak out to spend the night with her red-headed boy toy and the latter would be knocked out cold before sunset. Which then left her alone...the story of her life for the past few months.

-

It was late. Really late. Almost so late that it was early. Brooke was snoring away, but something that she couldn't put her finger on was bugging her and keeping her awake. She couldn't hear anything from outside, seeming as if everyone were tightly tucked away for the night. She decided to go for some air, inevitably postponing her meeting with the Sandman.

She saw him before he saw her. He had his guitar in his lap, the light from the bonfire falling over his handsome features, sitting Indian style on a dark blanket. She knew he must have restarted the fire, as their teacher had extinguished their joint bonfire a few hours prior.

Was he always this good looking? Yes. Yes he was.

It looked like he was deep in thought. He was absentmindedly strumming away on his guitar, softly, barely audibly. She tried to sneak up on him, but she accidentally stepped on a tree branch. Typical. She was known for being clumsy. To say the least.

He smiled, almost sadly, when he saw her. 'What are you doing out here?' Her voice was soft, caring.'I couldn't sleep.''Trish and Dez are going at it, ha?' He grimaced. 'Yeah, that was part of it'. He tapped the area next to him on the blanket, an indication for her to join him.

She popped down, realizing that she did like to be out in the wild, enjoying nature to its fullest. It was quiet, the only sound coming from the sparkling of tree branches deteriorating under the burning flames. The black sky seemed enormous above them, sprinkled with twinkling lights to eternity. Breathtaking.  
She had no idea how long they were sitting there for. Quietly, enjoying each other's company in silence. Shoulder to shoulder.

He spoke first. 'I never liked Dallas, he was a real ass'. She giggled. Her latest choice of boyfriend made her question her own judgement. Not only had he been a dick in general, he had also had a blubber mouth and did not live by the motto of not kissing and telling. Lucky she had gotten rid of him fairly quickly.  
He fisted his hand in anger. That dickface excuse for a man, boy, desired a slap in the face. And a kick in the balls. He would gladly be the delivery man.  
'Well, I guess this would be the time to tell you that Kira and I won't be BFFs anytime soon, but I think you already knew that...wait, why aren't you over at her tent? I thought you for sure would be'. She cringed inwardly. Again, did not like to picture him with other girls.

'I broke up with her earlier. I think she will get the wrong message if I ask to sleep in her tent'. He didn't sound sad, more ponderous. 'Oh...' Awkward silence. She hesitated, not sure if he wanted to talk. Didn't seem like it. But she was curious. 'Why did you break up?' He was quiet for a few minutes, just looking at her incredulously. She was wondering what was going on with him.  
'I know you know she's not that nice of a person...and then...she gave me an ultimatum. And...' She interrupted. 'Wait, ultimatum?' He stalled. 'She wanted me to stop hanging out with you. She said that it was impossible to be this good friends without any attraction, and that I had to chose. And, obviously, there was no choice as I will never not hang out with you'. More silence.  
'She thinks I'm in love with you'. Her legs were suddenly weak. She had to control herself. It wasn't as if he had said that he was in love with her. He just restated someone else's thoughts. No need for her heart to try to get out of her chest like that.

'Whaaaat? That's ridiculous'. Her voice sounded fake. 'Yeah, really ridiculous'. His eyes didn't seem to agree with the words he was speaking. He knew that Kira was right. There was something there. At least on his part. He was constantly catching himself, his mind drifting into scenarios where he would be able to touch her, with his lips, with other...parts. Right now, a picture of himself running the tip of his tongue over her collarbone, making her pant, was on replay.

Yeah.

So maybe, just maybe, he wanted more. But he had never, ever, not once acted on it. It scared him shitless. The prospect of losing her if it didn't work out was his worst nightmare. And in addition, she seemed to not be interested, as if she was immune to him, the only girl he knew he couldn't have. He ran his hand through his hair, slightly frustrated that his close friendship had ruined yet another relationship, albeit one that he wouldn't miss one bit. It wasn't the first time. But more so, guilt as he shouldn't have dated Kira in the first place. Or anyone else, for that matter. It was egoistic of him, his heart was never in it. It was just a distraction.

It hit her like a freight train. Want. She wanted him. She **_wanted_** him. She had never had that feeling before, where just looking at someone produced pooling between her legs. Another thing to add to the list of his talents. Panty wetter. Right there, below his ability to break hearts and drive all females insane.

Silence. Suddenly not as comfortable.

A childish grin lit up his face. 'I'm making s'mores. Want some?' She looked at him as if he was stupid. Had she ever turned down chocolate? They indulged in the sweet treat, still not really looking at each other.

She shuttered, the cooling night temperature poking through her thin pajamas. 'Come here' and he embraced her, one hand over her shoulder as he had done many times before. And yet, nothing was like before. It was not comfortable, natural, it was hot and heavy and hard to breath and hearts pounding out of chests. His proximity alone made her nervous, but to add to it there was his smell, his warmth, his nicely shaped muscles running up against her. Was she really supposed to not react to that? It was practically humanly impossible. And it felt so right. Why were they not doing this more often? Right, because they were friends. And friends don't usually snuggle up in front of bonfires. Or, if they do, they don't get turned on by it.

'You have something right there...' he ran his finger over her lower lip, now shivering upon his touch, as he removed a small spot of melted chocolate. Their eyes finally met. Lingering, both of them acutely aware of their close proximity - their lips were mere inches apart. She could swallow his breath. She wanted to taste him.

He pulled away, his eyes burning with emotions.

'Damn it, Ally, no one will ever mean more to me than you'. It was more like a whisper, a statement to himself more than her. His face was back in her personal space. 'I want to try something. Just to see'. He was kissing her slowly, just lips, too scared to deepen the kiss in case she hated it. It didn't seem like it, though, as small, female noises of enjoyment echoed through the dark night as she pressed her tongue against his. They didn't break apart, couldn't break apart. It was one of those end of the movie kisses, the ones reserved for lovers long lost. And in some ways, they sort of were.

Freaking hell and all that's holy.

His mouth was intoxicating her, his tongue causing a tipsiness that she actually enjoyed and could see herself getting heavily addicted to. She lost control, kissing him hungrily, telling him with the eagerness of her lips that she concurred with his prior statement. No one meant more to her than him.

He slowly pushed her down on the blanket, flat on her back as he lowered himself on top of her, hips perfectly aligned. His mouth was back on hers, searching and immediately finding the intense response that he had gotten a preview of just a few seconds ago. He needed more. The full movie. He was still unsure of what rating the film would get.

The sounds of them kissing blended with the sparkling fire, contained moans intermixed periodically as their hips moved in unison thrusts, hands engaging in a scavenger hunt as they were exploring each other in ways that they had so far only fantasized about.

They finally broke apart when they heard a sound, sounding as if someone was approaching the bonfire area. 'Let's go for a quick walk'. His voice was deep, husky, horny, needy. That make-out session had made a number on him. He was almost painfully hard.

She hesitated. They had been thoroughly instructed not to leave the camp area. But she was only just buzzed from him, and she wanted to get stupid drunk. Wasted.

They had walked a few hundred feet when he reached for her, effectively and instantly extending their bonfire session as they were making out while making their way throughout the dark forest. The change of venue also reflected in the mood. It was no longer sweet, romantic, playful. It was hot, heavy, hungry, dark.

He pushed her up against a large tree, working his hips into her, speeding up his pace and her now loud moans rang throughout the quiet forest as his mouth was creating patterns of pleasure down her neck, while removing her shirt. The combination of the chilly air and his touch hardened her nipples and he surrounded them with his lips, embraced them with licks and nibbles, his hands moving down her body and inside her pants. He did not even hesitate. This was right. He was rubbing her, circling her through the thin material of her underwear. He groaned, already feeling her wetness sipping through her panties and he hadn't even worked his way into them yet. That was next on his agenda, on top of his to-do-list where she was marked as top priority.

He slid her pants and panties down, letting them linger around her thighs, gently massaging her clit before pushing a finger into her without warning, feeling her wetness instantly increase upon his contact, slowly finger fucking her up against the tree. She cried out loud as she experienced him first hand. Literally.

He was so fucking turned on. Like never before. Granted, he was a teenage boy. He was horny most of the time. But not like this. He didn't just crave her, he had to have her. It wasn't want, it was obsession. He wanted to take her up against the tree, fuck some sense into her while simultaneously fucking her senseless.

His mouth was on her neck, on her collarbone, trailing down her stomach in sloppy kisses as he descended to his knees. She panted loudly as his tongue was now in close proximity to her core, teasingly licking the inside of her thighs as he pushed her legs apart. He tasted her, a slow lick along the length of her slit, delighting in her flavor as his dick throbbed. He pushed his tongue into her, separating her folds, moving in fast strokes as she responded to each lick with a pull on his hair. He knew she was getting close as she began to twitch in irregular movements above him.

Her mind was blank. If kissing him was intoxicating, his lips on her pussy was downright addictive. She soon found herself on the edge, each flat tongue stroke a step closer to falling and, crap, did she want to free fall. As if he read her mind, he pushed another finger into her, pumping his digits deep into her core while latching his mouth around her clit, sucking and nibbling until she came out loud, a guttural noise tagging along with her intense climax, her nails digging into his scalp, her pussy clasping his fingers tightingly.

No words. He had no words to describe what he had just experienced.  
She pulled him up towards her, flipping them around as she was determined to return the favor. He leaned back against the tree as she was swiftly pulling down his pjs and boxers, her hands shaking from nervousness and anticipation. She stroked his iron a few times before dropping to her knees, perfectly angled to introduce her mouth to his standing cock. It was a cheerful meeting, both participants eager to make a good first impression and both of them completing the task with honors. She licked the tip of him, letting her tongue run back and forth over the head of his dick, basking in the immediate reactions her touch elicited in him. Then, without any prior indication, she took as much of his length that she could fit into her mouth, wrapping her hand against the rest of him and pumping him, hard, as she was intermittently pushing him against the back of her throat, resulting on groans a plenty. His hands were in her hair, not pulling but fisting, as if trying to control himself. To absolutely no avail.

'Ally, I'm going to...fuck...cum'. He tried to remove her head, not wanting to force her to taste him. She resisted, instead making him cum in a long stream into her throat as she swallowed him down without hesitation.

They walked back to the campground, slightly awkward as both of them where still speechless and still needing so much more. The morning was painting the sky in light, haphazard strokes.

'My place?' Her voice was a hesitant whisper. He nodded. No way he was not spending the rest of the night with her. Even if, at this point, that only meant a couple of hours.

They entered the tent. She undressed, leaving her in her panties and bra and he followed suit, soon only in his boxers. They climbed into her sleeping bag, shyly, not sure where things were headed. After all, the periodic snores reminded them that they weren't alone. He embraced her from behind and within 10 seconds, she felt him hardening against her back. And he knew she felt it. 'Sorry', a quiet whisper in her ear, him trying to move away but not getting far as the sleeping bag didn't leave much room. She deliberately moved her ass up against him, eliciting a groan that he was only half successful in stifling. She repeated, wanting to feel him again and he almost took her from behind.

'Don't do that, you will get more than what you bargain for'. His voice was a hiss. 'How do you know what I'm bargaining for?' Another too loud groan. Luckily, Brooke was a heavy sleeper. 'Ally, you have no idea of what you're doing to me'. She flipped around, not an easy feat considering their narrow quarters, her body pressing up against his as she quickly removing her underwear and pulling down his boxers. He was now on top of her, his eyes turned away as he knew that he wouldn't be able to stop himself once he saw her. He gave in and looked at her anyways.

He knew that he had always wanted this. Kira had been right. Guess that explained some of her bitchiness. He might have been a jerk, too, if his girlfriend was in love with someone else.

She was underneath him. Naked. And within two red seconds, he was in her. One swift thrust and he slid himself all the way in, her pussy nice and moist and so tight that he almost screamed at her embrace. He stopped moving, knowing that he was about to explode. After all, he wanted this to last longer then 5 seconds.  
He took a deep breath and started up again, fucking her slowly a few feet away from a past out Brooke, his eyes on hers as he was piercing her in short, forceful movements. She bit his shoulder, not able to control herself as his cock relentlessly moved in and out of her soaked pussy. He was so fucking good. She could not remember why she hadn't allowed herself to experience the pleasure that was Austin before.

They came, together, faces contorted in pleasure and the sleeping bag suddenly way to warm as he delivered his cum to its rightful destination.

He held her for a few minutes, never wanting to let her go. But he reluctantly got up, knowing that they would get in trouble if he got caught in her tent.

He exited, quietly as to not wake anyone up, realizing that the improvised bonfire had finally burnt out, in complete contrast to the spark between the two of them, that this past night had turned into a raging fire. A fire that was definitely still burning.

He got on the bus, spotting her immediately but her eyes not meeting his.  
She wasn't sure of how he felt now. She was nervous. Was things going to be awkward? She sure couldn't look at him the same. She knew she loved him, and not just as a friend.

He slumped down on the seat next to her, hesitantly searching her eyes before his lips sought hers immediately and not giving a shit about who was watching. A quiet 'Im so ridiculously in love with you, Ally' whispered in her ear before his lips were back on hers. She was finally his. He wasn't going to waste anymore time.  
She smiled into the kiss as she realized that they had had plenty of new experiences, learned lots about nature, spent a lot of time bonding and there was an abundance of yada yada yada during this camping trip. Guess it wasn't so pointless after all.

They spent the bus ride quietly making out, effectively engaging in a two hour foreplay session that was only adding fuel to the, for now, barely contained fire that was sure to soon end in a blazing, hot, nude inferno.


End file.
